


A Little Bit Closer

by serenityfails



Category: Dragon Age - All Media Types, Dragon Age: Inquisition
Genre: Adoribull - Freeform, Digital Art, Fluff, M/M, Sharing Body Heat
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-03
Updated: 2016-12-03
Packaged: 2018-09-06 06:05:40
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 35
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8737675
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/serenityfails/pseuds/serenityfails
Summary: Dorian and Bull find a way to stave off the chill in Emprise du Lion.





	

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Nele](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nele/gifts).



> Happy holidays! I've been craving some cold weather snuggling for the OTP myself, so I hope this warms you up. Enjoy! :D

"You know, big guy, this whole 'sharing body heat' thing'd probably work better if my horn wasn't poking a big-ass hole in the blanket."

"Shush, you, and get under here, you're letting the cold in!"


End file.
